


First transformation

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, first transformation, it gets a bit slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Dr. Jekyll creates Mr. Hyde.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll & Edward Hyde
Kudos: 27





	First transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts), [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts), [thatsmyhyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmyhyde/gifts).



Dr. Jekyll trembled a little as he held the vial in his hand.

He was nervous and not just a little afraid.

This chemical was untested. There was no guarantee that it would have the desired result.

It could kill him or completely mutilate him and turn him into a monstrosity.

But it had to be done.

He had worked so long and hard on this. He had hesitated for weeks, now it was enough.

The green liquid in the vial was bubbling invitingly. This was the formula that would help him achieve his goal …

Suddenly the grandfather clock at the wall tore him out of his trance; it had struck midnight.

With an admittedly bitter smile he listened, as the clock rang, announcing a new day.

It was now the 27th of May 1877. His 42th birthday.

What a perfect morning to do what he was about to do.

“Happy birthday to me, time to split my soul in half”, Jekyll muttered drily.

Then he downed the liquid in one gulp.

It tasted … odd. Like that nasty cheap gin his dearest friend Utterson often drank, only salty. It prickled on his tongue.

For a minute nothing happened, but then he felt something.

Heat spreading strongly through his veins. A slight feeling of euphoria. Lightheadedness, as if he was tipsy.

For a second he wondered, if it was a failure like all the trials before, but then the pain set in with a vengeance.

Jekyll doubled over, the vial slipped out of his hand and he screamed.

The agony was infernal and with it came deadly nausea and mortal fear.

He felt the core of his very self being brutally ripped apart.

Hellish visions danced before his eyes.

Was the formula working or was he-?

He screamed one final time, before everything turned black.

When he came to his senses, he found himself lying on the floor.

He felt lighter, younger, happier in body and soul.

And something else, that he had never felt before: a wicked thrill. Shamelessness. Empowerment. Recklessness. Vigour. A twisted freedom.

He felt … _alive_.

And he loved it.

He was in love with this love of life.

However, when he looked around, he became aware that his clothes were now way too big for him.

What had happened? He needed to know.

Quickly he left the lab and ran across the yard (good thing that it was the middle of the night) and crept into his own house.

He snuck into his own bedroom and dashed to the full-body mirror.

And for the first time he saw … _him_. Staring at what seemed like someone else's reflection, yet it was his own.

But who was that small, slight person with the long and wavy café noir brown hair? A child, a youth or a man?

To whom belonged that ghostly pale, effeminate face with the sunken-in, glowing green eyes? The creepy, inhuman eyes, dark-rimmed like on a corpse or a sleep-deprived person, yet so expressive and twinkling with liveliness? This face, which had the mark of evil imprinted on it, so ugly yet so strangely beautiful and enticing?

Why was there something vile about this appearance?

And why did it not repulse him at all? Why was it so … natural and human?

As he gazed upon his new self, he finally realised: _“It worked! I did it!”_

It was his voice, but it felt so strangely out of his body. Like he was in his own head and in the mirror at the same time.

This new self stared in wonder.

Suddenly Jekyll wished that he could step out of the mirror and touch this boy, who was _him_ , his evil side _._ Oh, his surprise, when he found that he could!

He reached out of the mirror – as if he was a ghost and not a part of the creature in front of him – and gently stroked one of those pale, hollow cheeks.

It … no, _he_ stared at him with wide eyes full of childish wonder (that is, if childish wonder was evil, rather than innocent).

Brown eyes met green ones, just as wide and marvelling.

He smiled. Smiled at _himself_.

Now Henry Jekyll knew who this “ _himself_ ” should be.

“ _Welcome to the world, Edward Hyde!”_


End file.
